1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spare spark plug holder accessory for use with small personal motor driven vehicles such as snowmobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Most snowmobiles are propelled over snow-covered surfaces by means of an endless track belt which is mounted at the rear of the vehicle chassis and powered by a carbureted, gasoline engine mounted near the front of the chassis. The low temperature environment in which these vehicles typically operate can prevent adequate vaporization of the fuel in the carburetor and create a "Wet spark plug" condition where the plug will not spark because it is coated with condensed fuel. Since this condition can be easily remedied by replacing the wet sparkplug with a dry one, snowmobiles are often equipped with a space to store interchangeable dry spark plugs, referred to here as "spare plugs," for easy replacement.
The spare plugs are preferably stored in a place where they are easily removable and installable, even under cold temperature conditions. They must also be firmly secured to the vehicle in order to prevent the often jarring ride of the snowmobile from damaging the delicate electrode portion of the plug. Consequently, spare plugs have conventionally been stored inside the engine compartment of the snowmobile using a separate plug holder structure. However, spare plugs which are stored inside the engine compartment can come into contact with snow that is kicked up by the track belt when the vehicle is running. Furthermore, the requirement for a separate holder structure increases the number of components, and corresponding cost, for manufacturing the snowmobile.